ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Michaels
San Antonio, Texas |resides = San Antonio, Texas |billed_from = The Great State of Texas San Antonio, Texas |trainer = Shawn Michaels Jim Evers |current_efeds = |debut = November 6, 2001 }} Lindsay Marie Brown (born Hickenbottom on December 17, 1977) is an American professional wrestler who performs in the Continental Wrestling Enterprise and is the reigning Women's Champion. She is the youngest sibling of Shawn Michaels, although she dislikes mentioning and thus being compared to him. Early life Brown was born the last out of five children - making her twelve years Shawn's junior - in newly relocated San Antonio, Texas. By the time she was born her family had settled in the city from constant moving out of and around the country (her father was involved in the military). She is referred to by her family members as "Lil' Shawn" due to her childhood days spent following him around and often duplicating her life after his. She excelled at the Holy Cross of San Antonio (a 6-12 Roman Catholic school), and had no real intention to become a professional wrestler, although she was vastly interested and always followed her brother in his successes. She graduated from the University of Texas at Austin with a bachelor's degree in communications, her goal to one day become a sports analyst. However, her interest in pro wrestling continued to grow, and before she could settle into the "real world," she began her training. She received training from Michaels' school, the Texas Wrestling Academy, where she was one of the first students female and overall to attend. She was 23 at the time, while Michaels was 35, taking his sabbatical from the WWE to heal a back injury. Career Upon receiving initial training at the Texas Wrestling Academy, Lindsay decided that constantly connecting herself to her much-famous sibling wouldn't benefit her career, so she traveled to Massachusetts to train under the tutelage of Jim Evers, father of Chandler Evers. She made her professional debut in Chaotic Wrestling on November 6, 2001, working as a valet for a very unsuccessful client. She honed her promotional segment skills for a while, being used as a mouthpiece before she finally got her first bit of action against fellow manager Wendy Haze. While the two didn't have regularly sanctioned matches, their catfights were measured on how they took control and showed toughness during the 'bouts' by CW personnel. It was discovered that Brown had more charisma, strength and character skill than Haze, and she was soon favored to continue her training. She left CW in mid-2002, and from there, joined three independent promotions to test her wrestling abilites as well as her microphone skills. Her first big break came in 2005 when she was signed to up-and-coming company Grand Global Wrestling. Grand Global Wrestling Brown's major exposure came with joining GGW in the summer of 2005. She entered the company as an avid fan of Shawn Michaels, until it was discovered that she was actually his sibling trying to avoid attention to herself. She was instantly a fan favorite upon debuting, and attempted a heel turn for a few weeks but it didn't last. Her first push came for the GGW Women's Championship in a tournament, where she reached the finals and lost. She then engaged in a small feud with a couple of different women before the company came to a close. Lindsay says of her GGW experience: ::"GGW will always be an important company to me. It was the first time I was taken seriously as a competitor, not just "Shawn Michaels' sister." Although that's something that can never be replaced, I won't be solely known as that anymore from now on; I'll be known as Lindsay Michaels...SOMEBODY. I'm frequently grateful for the opportunity I was given, and obviously, I'll never turn back." Continental Wrestling Enterprise A slight decline in her career post-GGW left Brown confused and wondering what to do next, until she received a call from Marisol Evers in 2006 inviting her to sign with newly founded company - and one in relation to Hammer Headquarters - Continental Wrestling Enterprise. Lindsay jumped to the opportunity and spent more time training to perfect her skills before finally making a debut in early 2008, complete with a new look and attitude. Early 2008: The Faithful Underdog Lindsay started her CWE career as a fan favorite, sporting crosses on her wrestling gear as symbol of her faith and the faith her fans have in her. She always ran to the ring with a smile on her face and spent most of her matches looking as if she wouldn't score a victory - but most of the time ended up doing so. She had several chances to become the CWE Women's Champion, but never reached her goal. Her luck was even shattered when in August 2008, she took time off due to an aggravated injured ankle. During this time, there aired vignettes featuring her injury, her recovery, and her set return plans. 2008-2009: The Tranquil Heartbreaker Brown returned to the ring in late December 2009, right off the bat defeating fellow "ring giant" Monica Massacre in one-on-one competition. She made it clear her one goal was to become the new CWE Women's Champion - even if that meant having to go through then-champion Nicolette Lisse, a fellow fan favorite. With her newfound laid-back demeanor and less of a smile during her entrances, most had assumed she would turn heel - but it was Lisse who had made the more impactful transition, thus dubbing Lindsay the "babyface." The two squared off for the Women's Championship at the major event of March, At Knight's End, in Brown's hometown of San Antonio, where she finally won her first career championship. She held the title for two months until she lost it to common ally Ariana Ramirez, who went on to hold it for seven months. Since then, Lindsay has feuded with most of the women's roster, competing as a "ring giant," or one that squashes opponents. Arguably one of her biggest matches yet was against CWE alum Carly Mendelsohn, where she won via ankle lock submission (making her the first person to make Mendelsohn tap out). However, there was constant discussion among fans and those in favor of Brown who stated that she wasn't getting the opportunity she's earned throughout the years - she deserves more than just tag team and squash matches. She usually ends up appearing stronger in matches but she never quite gets the upper-hand, which began to frustrate Lindsay the more she heard about it. From there, a change came upon her in late 2009. 2009 on: The Lone Star During the last week of December, Lindsay was placed into an eight-woman tournament to determine the number one contender for JT McKettrich's CWE Women's Championship. She defeated Ariana Ramirez, Chelsea M and Shane Dynamite respectively to earn herself the contendership and competed against McKettrich at the January show Oasis. Along the way, she enlisted the assistance of one Kendra Phillips, and in the end won the Women's Championship for a second time. Phillips and Brown created their tag team stating that they were two of the most "oppressed" women in the CWE and they couldn't handle it anymore. If management wanted to hold one of them down, they had to hold the both of them down for the sake of them both receiving opportunities. They were dubbed the "Pop Culture Icons" and went on to establish themselves as an equalized tag team, rather than the team having a leader (that being Lindsay). Lindsay defended her championship on an episode of __ against Ariana Ramirez, who had won her contendership in a cage match at the previous Capitol Punishment show against Carmen Peralta. Brown retained, and since then has been engaged in a feud with new rising star and fellow "ring giant" Monica Massacre. Personal life Brown is married to former professional wrestler Jordan Brown. They married in 2001 in a private ceremony on the island of Maui in Hawaii on June 26; Lindsay's entire family attended while only Jordan's parents and siblings attended. They welcomed their first child, Melanie Lynn Brown, on July 27, 2007, ironically the same day as Shawn Michaels' tag team partner, Triple H's birthday. In Wrestling *'Finisher and signature moves' **'The Heartbreaker' (Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) **'Sweet Chin Music II' (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) **''Span-Am War'' (Independents) / Tri-Branded (TPW) (Triple Powerbomb) **Superkick **Diving Elbow *'Commonly used moves' **Open-hand Punches **Yurikamome **Rope-Assisted Surfboard Stretch **Sit-out Wheelbarrow Facebuster **Scoop Suplex **Running Clothesline **Running Kick **Double Underhook Backbreaker **Military Press dropped into a lifting kick to the chest **Backbreaker into a submission **Standard DDT **Rear Naked Chokehold w/ body scissors **Dropkick (mostly done when opponent is crawling) **Spear **Elevated Neckbreaker (opponent is placed on top ropes facing Michaels pulled into maneuver) *'Wrestlers managed' **Kendra Phillips *'Nicknames / Monikers' **"The San Antonio Saint" **"The Heartbreak Bitch" **"The Lone Star" **"__'s Favorite" - depends on company **"Über-Michaels" **"The Diva Constrictor" *'Entrance themes' **"Get Loose" by T.I. ft. Nelly **"Chillin'" by Wale ft. Lady GaGa **"Creator" by Santigold (current) Championships and Accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Enterprise' **CWE Women's Championship (2 times, current) Category:Characters from Texas Category:Wrestlers born in Texas Category:1977 births